


The Snarky Spark and His Sassy Lightening Sister

by WarwomanWay



Series: You people give me road rage [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Is a Good Bro, General Sass and Snark, Sassy Darcy, Snarky Stiles, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles is kicked out of the pack he goes to New York for collage, thankful he has one Darcy Lewis to take him under her wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snarky Spark and His Sassy Lightening Sister

When Stiles first met Darcy Lewis she was going to be his next Lydia Martin, the girl whom he had put on a pedestal for most of his life to have her turn around and rip his heart out. 

However Darcy Lewis is no Lydia Martin.

The first time Stiles meets Darcy he is standing outside of Avenger tower along with a group of people wanting to catch a glimpse of a superhero. His logic was since he now lived in New York he wanted to see Captain America just once. That's when I lady in a sweater makes a beeline towards him and Stiles nearly has a panic attack thinking she is about to inform him that she is calling the cops on them. 

Instead she surprises him and grabs his arm pulling him towards the building. "Its not my job to fetch the interns so try not to get lost on your way in the future." She tells him pulling him through the door and to a set of elevators not letting him get a word in, which is surprising really. 

He just gapes at her in confusion as the elevator doors slide shut , but she just shrugs it off.

She's talking a mile a minute, and Stiles can't seem to get a word in, which is one of the firsts in his life.

"Oh and you will be working for Dr. Banner mostly, if there is anything you need ask Jarvis." She tells as the elevator comes to a halt and she shoves him out of the door leaving him with a few parting words and well wishes which really was a reminder to show up on time. 

It had been exactly ten days before anyone had caught on to the fact that Stiles wasn't exactly supposed to be there. 

"Who are you?"

"I sometimes ask myself the same question." Stiles shot back not even looking up from his place at Doctor Banner's table.

There was a snort that caused Stiles to finally stop what he was doing to see Tony Stark standing before him with a college aged boy with red hair and thick glasses. "I know your not the intern." 

Stiles feels close to panicking because yep he is about to not only be physically removed by possibly the avengers but is more likely about to be arrested as well. His dad is going to kill him if he gets arrested. Not only that he is really starting to like it here. "I...I." 

"You can go now." Tony tells the kid with the glasses who just stares at Tony and the billionaire frowns. "Hello you fired." 

The kid practically runs from the room. 

It takes a moment for Stiles to process just what exactly is going on but then Tony Stark's attention is focused back on Stiles. "How would you like a paying gig?" 

Stiles can't believe his luck.

 

"You and me lunch now." Darcy tells him as she enters the lab door and Stile barely has time to register what is going on before she is pulling him out of the door.

"Why must you always manhandle me?" He asks groaning dramatically he has only had a handful of interactions with the intern and in every single one she is dragging him off somewhere. 

"Because your so squishy." She shoots back poking him in the ribs for emphasis.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I have muscles." He protests weakly.

Lunch with Darcy was a rather fun affair.

"And bam he went down like a ton of bricks." Darcy tells him with a smirk.

"I can't believe you tased Thor, no wait yeah I actually can believe it." 

Darcy snorts and flips him off then shrugs almost innocently. "He was freaking me out." 

Stiles threw his head back and let out a laugh, then blinked in surprise. It was the first time in a long time that he had actually laughed genuinely. It was all because of Darcy, and how easy it was to just simply be around her. 

He finds himself telling her about the time he kidnapped Jackson and held him hostage in an ambulance. Of course he omits a few tiny details, but it doesn't matter she is laughing at the story.

 

The more time Stiles spent with Darcy the more he was starting to feel like maybe he belonged in New York after all. It was good to fond a place he was truly welcomed, his own little niche in the world. 

"Look alive Stilinski." Stiles jerks awake at sound of Darcy's voice nearly face planting in the floor. 

"What do I owe the pleasure Lewis?" Stiles shot back rubbing sleep out of his eyes. 

Darcy ignored his question. "You look like shit." 

Oh how he just loved bluntness. "Gee thanks not all of us can be natural beauties after a cat nap that I  _so_ not taking." 

Darcy snorted and rolled her eyes. "Are you even sleeping ya know at humane hours?" 

Stiles shrugged and groaned. "I don't even know what humane hours anymore."

Darcy made a sympathetic sound. "Ugh finals week I do  _not_ miss that." But then she is grinning. "You need a distraction."

Stiles groaned. "I don't like sound of that. The last time you said that Natasha almost killed me." Stiles shuddered mentally, he doesn't like talking about the hair dye indecent.

 And that's how he find his self in Barton's suite with Darcy and a bedazzler. Him and Darcy laughed for a full ten minutes after Barton walked down the stairs in his in mission wear the next morning.

The smirk Natasha sent them was just a bonus. 

It was a very nice distraction.

 

It has been a while since he has had _that_  nightmare but it happens and he finds himself sitting up in bed drenched in sweat and tears his mind reeling and he just can't breathe. He doesn't even think when he pulls his shoes on runs out of his apartment. 

He finds himself knocking on Darcy's door. 

 Darcy looks half asleep, but she takes one look at Stiles and drags him inside her apartment pushing him in the couch, leaving him alone for a few moments to return with two cups and a blanket.

Stiles makes a pleased sound when he takes the cup from Darcy drinking in the hot chocolatey goodness. "This is amazing." 

Darcy smiled softly. "It was my moms recipe, always said nothing good comes from instant."

Stiles snorted in agreement. "My mom used to say hot chocolate could cure just about anything." There is a sadness in his voice and Darcy lunges forward and wraps him in a tight hug. 

They stayed like that in silence for a long time with Darcy running gentle fingers through his hair before Stiles spoke up again. "I have been having nightmares." 

Darcy makes a noise looking at him waiting for him to continue. She watched as Stiles took a deep breathe and waited a few seconds. "Its been so long since I've had them so it was easier to forget what had happened..."

Stiles finds it so easy to bare his soul to Darcy, telling her all the gorey details all about his highschool career. All bout Scott and Werewolves. About Derek and hos feelings for said werewolf. He told her  _everything._ It felt good to finally let the laid off his chest to tell one person all he had felt during his darker hours. Darcy just listened nodding her head and making appropriate (or inappropriate depending on who you are) commentary through the whole thing.

"What happened to Allison wasn't your fault." Darcy tells him afterwards, she doesn't let him go just holding that much tighter on to him.

He doesn't even pull away. Its the first time that he might actually beileve someone when they say that. 

Just as he is about to fall asleep right there on Darcy's couch she is dragging him up and pushing him towards her bedroom. 

He gives her a confused sleep muddled look and a disgruntled groan and she just shrugs. "The couch is shit, I'm not allowing you to sleep there." Gently she shoves him on her bed and climbs in after him throwing an arm around his waist buring her face in his neck. 

 It was a little emasculating, but in Darcy's room he felt safe.

 

"You are a goddess. " Stiles says as Darcy thrusts a cup into his hands. It was exactly what he needed at the moment.

Darcy grins and pats his cheek. "You say such the sweetest things." She plops down on top of the table swinging her feet out in front of her. 

It was a normal thing between them, when Darcy wasn't busy with Jane she would normally stop by Bruce's lab to hang out with Stiles. Not that Stiles didn't like Bruce, because he really did he just loved having Darcy around even though most of the time things we uncompleted when she was around.

"We should go out tonight." Darcy tells him after a while.

"What's the occasion?" Stiles is skeptical.

Darcy snorts. "Do we really need one?" 

No they did not need an occasion for them to go out on a weekday night, but it was nice to keep the pretense up.

That's how he found himself at the club at Darcy's side downing shot after shot, it paid to have Tony Stark's credit card.

 "I love you." Darcy giggles leaning against Stiles.

Stiles face goes red and he laughs. "I loooove you to." He croons out because Darcy maybe just a little drunk, but he is completely wasted.

"Such a light weight." Darcy snorted holding Stiles up.

"Am not." He shot back giggling.

Darcy laughed. "Are to." 

Stiles leaned in closer to Darcy and pressed his lips against hers, Darcy froze in shock but soon found herself kissing him back.

Stiles pulled away with a frown. "I felt nothing." He stated rather disappointed.

There was a look of relief on Darcy's face. "Oh thank God I didn't feel anything either." They both laughed leaning against each other.

They were better this way just two really close friends.

Just Stiles and Darcy against the world. 

 


End file.
